Technology for transmitting data to communication devices by using telephone directory data stored in terminal devices has been conventionally known. For example, a communication device is known that determines the type of data received from a terminal device, and, when the received data includes both telephone directory data and data other than the telephone directory data, transmits the data other than the telephone directory data, out of the received data, to a destination of the telephone directory data.